Years
by maxridelovr1995
Summary: it has been 4 years since Max got kidnapped. the flock thinks it was her choice. FAX flames are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot!**

**Claimer: I own the plot! ****J **

I was sitting out on watch when something grabbed me. I was about to scream when another paw clamped over my mouth. Shit.

"Don't struggle, Maximum. They will be safer if you are not with them. You were the one putting them in danger. Without you, they can have a home. They can go to school and be normal. Don't you want that for them. Especially Fang. You want him to be happy don't you? If you come with us, they'll have no worries." a voice in my ear told me.

My Flock can be safe? They won't have to deal with erasers? Or saving the world or anything else? They can be happy? Damn it! They knew my weakness. I stopped struggling. We had just escaped the school again, so everyone was bushed. They wouldn't wake up for a while.

The paw was removed. "You won't hurt them? They'll be free?" I asked.

"yes. Free as the little birds they are. All you have to do is give them a note telling them not to find you. Simple as that."

"Okay. Anything to protect them. You have a piece of paper and a pen?"

He let me go and handed me paper and a pen. I started to write. Hopefully they could decipher the code.

Iam_ sorry guys. But I have to go. You don't know where I'm _at_. The last time at _the school_ made me realize I cant do this anymore. I can't go on pretending to be your mother. Again, I'm sorry guys. I can't. Go buy a house. Go to school. Live as normally as possible. _

With all my love,

_Maximum Ride_

By now I was crying. "Can I have another sheet? I'm not going if I can't tell Fang something first." he gave me another sheet. Wow- they're being _nicer_ today.

_Fang, _I love you_. I always have, always will. But I can't do this. I have to go. _Please _help_ _the others and_ save _them if they need it. I know you don't love _me_ like I do you, but I had to tell you._

I love you so much_,_

_Max_

I put the note for my flock where I was just sitting for watch, then headed over to where Fang was sleeping, his backpack by his side. He looked so peaceful. I put the note where I knew he would look. On a pair of jeans that were covering the locket he would have given me if this didn't happen. I've known about it, but I knew he would give it when he was ready. I had looked at it the night before, while he was sleeping, and it had. _I love you Max_ engraved into it. I have no idea how he got the money, but he did. I laid my Max Ride endless credit card on top of the flock's note and took off my watch and set the timer for 10 minutes from now. I set it down by Fang. The sun was already starting to come up.

I turned back to the eraser "Okay before we go, I want you to sign a contract saying that no one will EVER hunt my flock again."

"That's fine." he took out a already typed up document. I read it through quickly. It said they wouldn't hunt my flock if I went with them. And that I had to have Fang's kid. Apparently they have his DNA and will get be pregnant without me having to do anything. I signed the document and took off with the Eraser.

_**Fang's POV 8 minutes later!!!!!!**_

I woke up to an annoying beeping in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Max's watch on the ground. Huh? I looked to where she had been for watch. She wasn't there, just a piece of paper. I walked over to it and read.

No. no way. I CAN'T BELIEVE MAX LEFT US!!! I was going to tell her today, too. I growled, and the rest of the flock woke up. "Where's Max?" they all asked. About 2 seconds later Angel burst into tears.

"what's like going on? Where's Max? what's that paper Fang's holding? Where the heck is Max?!" Nudge asked.

I knew my face looked deadly calm and my voice was sharp. "She's gone. She left. She said she can't handle it anymore." Gazzy started sobbing and so did Nudge. Iggy had an astonished look on his face.

"You were going to tell her today weren't you?"

"Yeah. But apparently she doesn't give a shit."

I went to my backpack to get the locket out. I won't need it anymore. Before I got to it though, I found another note.

_Fang, I love you. I always have, always will. But I can't do this. I have to go. Please help the others and save them if they need it. I know you don't love me like I do you, but I had to tell you._

_I love you so much,_

_Max_

If she loved me, why would she leave? But, even though they weren't true, they said the words, so I put it in my pocket. I couldn't bring myself to throw the locket away, so I put it in the pouch on the side of my backpack I never use. Everyone was still crying. Even Iggy had tear streaks.

"Come on guys, if she doesn't want us, we'll go get a house and go to school. Live more normal lives. We have the card." they dried their tears, but sulked. Nudge didn't say a single word. Not one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Hell- I got more reviews in 1 day than I did in 19 days of my Twilight/Max Ride crossover!!!! Thank you TO THE PEOPLZEZ who did!!!!!! **

_**4 years later, Max's POV!**_

I had just defeated the last eraser. On earth. No more scientist. No more experiments. No more nothing.

The evil people who captured me wanted me to kill all rivalry experiments and scientists. I did. Then went back and killed them.

I didn't really _have _to go back, because they let me go, but I wanted Fang Jr. back. I know, original right? But he looks just like him. Except his eyes, they were chocolate brown, like mine. He had Fang's wings, hair, body structure, everything _but_ his eyes.

He was 3 now. He could fly for about 5 minutes, low to the ground. He had gone through all the tests with out a tear. So Fang-like. Ahhh Fang. You probably hate me now. I wouldn't blame you.

"Mommy!" Fang Jr. Said. I looked down. "Mommy! Mommy! Sad! Why mommy sad?"

"I'm not sweetie, I'm just fine." He pouted. I smiled. "Don't worry, honey." He snuggled back into my arms and closed his eyes. I decided it was time to rest for the night.

I landed, and started walking down the street towards a hotel I'd seen. I look mostly the same, knotted, messy, dark blonde hair, raggy clothes, all that. The big difference? I've _developed_ more since the baby.

I walked into the hotel and up to the clerk. He was Kinda handsome. OK, he was _hot_. I would change his hair to black though, it looked weird bleach blonde.

His eyes widened. But, lucky for him, it was at the baby, not me. So I wouldn't have to punch his lights out. "Can I get a room?" I asked. He looked up, and his face was a mask. He reminds me more of Fang then Fang Jr. did. Except the hair. I gulped. "Could you hurry?"

"God- what's wrong with _you?_" he asked. I normally would tell him to back the hell off, but for some reason, I didn't.

"You just remind me of someone okay?" he nodded and gave me the room key.

"Cash or Credit?"

"Credit." I gave him the card. He swiped it, took one look at and hurt flashed through his eyes. "What?"

He turned slowly. "Why Max? why did you leave us? How could you leave your family? Angel doesn't read minds. Iggy and Gazzy don't make bombs. Nudge doesn't _speak._ and it's all your fault."

"All my fault? So it's all my fault they came to me, in the middle of the night and said that if I go with them you could be free? It's _my _fault they made me write a note to you guys saying that I left on my own, and not to look for me? Because, if that's _my _fault, I'm sorry for saving you guys from being on the run all the time. And I'm sorry I saved the world." I took the card back and turned to the stairs. As I was leaving, I said. "And I left you guys clues. I thought you would figure it out." I was half way down the stairs when a smiling little girl started walking down. She had dark brown hair.

"Max!" she shouted.

"Angel!" she ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Did you mean it Max? you never wanted to leave us?"

"How could I want to leave you baby girl? Oh- your turning 10 tomorrow aren't you? Not so little, I guess." She smiled.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" then she noticed the baby. "Oh my Gosh! Max! is he yours?" I nodded. "Who's the father?" she asked.

"Try to figure it out."

She looked at the baby's features. "Fang!" she shouted. I nodded. I think Fang thought of that as 'Fang, help!' because he came running.

"What did you do to her?" He asked me sharply.

"No! Fang! It was a guess to who the baby's father was!" Angel said.

"well, it can't be mine. I never even got to tell her. We never did that."

Angel looked up sadly. "Is that true?"

"About we never did that? Yeah that's true, but it is his child." Fang's head snapped up. "They gave me some of his…reproductive things, and got me pregnant. His name is Fang Jr. I hope you can see why. We gotta get to bed. It was nice seeing you again, my Angel."

I walked up the stairs and found my room. I sat my baby down on the bed. I knew he wouldn't fall off. "Stay fight there. Don't move. Mommy has to take a shower. I turned the TV on Nick Jr. then headed towards the bathroom.

**Fang's POV**

Max didn't want to leave? She left clues? She saved the world? She risked her life to stop us from being on the run? _she had my BABY?!?!?!?!_

I only really need to know 1 thing now. Does she really love me. My shift ended and I took my all-rooms pass with me. I walked up to the suite I shared with the flock. Angel was telling every one about Max. they looked up to me.

"Are we going to let her leave again?" Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge said in unison.

"Now…what kind of leader would I be if I let this family be torn apart again?" I asked, putting on a fake thinking face. Then I smiled.

"Yes!" Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel yelled. Iggy had been pretty damn torn up. Not as much as me (on the inside of course) but still bad.

"I'll go see if she'll open the door. And if she doesn't, I've got my card. I'll be back in a little bit."

I knocked on her door. For 5 minutes. Then let myself in. "Max?"

"Mommy in showa!"

I looked to the little boy. _my_ little boy. He was sitting on the bed alone. Then I heard the shower running. I went over to him. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Daddy!" he yelled. I smiled.

"That's right."

"Up! Up up up! Daddy! Up!" I smiled and picked him up. It was like he was made for my arms. I rocked him slowly until he eventually drifted to sleep. I stroked his hair, his cheeks, he really did look like me.

"Well- look who's snapped into the 'Father' position. Did he call you Daddy?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Max leaning against the wall. Hair wet, skin glistening with water.

"Yes. He did." my voice was calm as I looked at my one and only love.

"Wow- everyone at the school tried that. Even Fang 2. He knew immediately they were not his Father. Yet, the man he's never seen before is already claimed." she smiled. "He's so smart." she whispered. My heart swelled.

**Max's POV**

I got out of the shower and put back on my dirty clothes. I walked back out to see Fang holding our son. Caressing him gently. I smiled. "Well- look who's snapped into the 'Father' position. Did he call you Daddy?" he looked up and smiled. I don't think he noticed the smile though.

"Yes. He did." His voice was calm.

"Wow- everyone at the school tried that. Even Fang 2. He knew immediately they were not his Father. Yet, the man he's never seen before is already claimed." I smiled. "He's so smart." I whispered.

He looked back to the sleeping child in his arms. I went over to him. "do you still have the notes?" I asked.

"Only one. I burned the other. Too much sadness. He reached under his shirt to a locket I recognized. He opened it and a note fell out. He gave it to me. I unfolded it carefully. "Now- what words stand out to you on this page?" He looked over it carefully.

"I cannot believe I missed that." he mumbled, shaking his head. "'I love you please save me.' I'm so stupid!" he almost yelled the last part.

"Daddy no stupid! Daddy Fang and Daddy love Mommy. And Mommy love Daddy. And Mommy sad, missing Daddy and Aunt Nudge and Aunt Angel and Uncle Iggy and Uncle Gazzy. Mommy think Daddy hates her for leaving." I stared in amazement at him. How did he know? "I like Auntie Angel Mommy, I read minds." He giggled.

"And you waited till now, sweetie?" I asked.

"Pwease don't be mad Mommy. I sorry." he buried his head in Fang's shirt.

I ran up to him "Of course I'm not mad Honey, I just wanted to know." I told him, patting his back. He kept his head down. "Really, it's okay. It's fine." he looked up shyly.

"I tired. We stay with Daddy? Pwease can we stay with Daddy?"

"that's up to Daddy sweetie." he looked over.

"Of Course you'll stay with us. You'll stay with Daddy, and Mommy, and your Aunties and Uncles too!"

Fang Jr. giggled. "Yay!"

Fang picked him up and rocked him back to sleep. He was so good with him. "You know, the School was getting frustrated because the anesthetics didn't work on him. You're the only one besides me that can get him to fall asleep." I smiled.

"Do you really love me Max? I really need to know. It's okay if you don't, I just need to know." Fang asked quietly.

I looked at him. He was looking at our son. I tilted his head up to look at me. "Didn't you hear our son? He didn't lie. He was brought up to tell the truth. And to insult whitecoats." I chuckled nervously. He looked straight in my eyes.

He was slowly moving closer…closer…clos-

BAM!

_.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-.__.-'-._

:P

Evil right?

I'LL UPDATE SOON!

Thank you people for reviewing.

Dusk3ttex01.……..o…..k…..suuuurrreee have cookie…..heh heh.

5253Racer- thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dallascowboysncountrymusicfan- I was planning on it- don't worry. It's just- before when she didn't have the flock, she needed a bigger reminder. **

**_.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-._.-'-.**

The door burst open and Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy came through. "Max!" they all yelled.

"Shh!" we said, but it was to late. Fang Jr. was stirring. "Daddy? Mommy?" he asked.

"We're right here" Fang soothed, then began rocking him side to side. It was a nice scene. You wouldn't think of Fang as the paternal type.

"Awww." said Nudge and Angel. I walked up to Nudge. She looked up with shining eyes, then grasped me around the waist. "Max. I missed you so much! And I thought you weren't coming back! I couldn't believe it when you left! It was terrible. I haven't said a word since, until today, when Angel told us you never wanted to leave." she whisper- yelled.

"shh. Take a breath. I could never want to leave you guys. You are my life." I kissed the top of her head.

"My turn!" Gazzy said, then shoved Nudge out of the way to give me a hug. "I missed you Max! don't ever leave again!" he said. My little soldier might be 13, but he still needs me. That thought made my eyes well up.

"I missed you too, Gazzy. I will never leave again. We are no longer in danger. We are semi-normal bird-kids _not_ on the run." I smiled.

Iggy looked at me with tear-filled, blind eyes. "Come here Iggy. Just because you're an 18-year-old guy doesn't mean I'm not going to hug you. Whether you like it or not." he stepped up and gave me a hug. "I missed you, Bro."

"Missed you too, Sis." I stepped out of the hug.

"Jr.! You know who's who right?" he looked up from Fang. "Yes!" everyone crowded around Fang Jr. He enjoyed the attention. Fang sat him down and came over to me. "He's the smartest little boy I've ever seen." he commented. "I know. you really connect with him. He loves you already." He smiled. "How do you like having a son?""I love it.""Good." His arm snaked around my waist."I'm glad you're here, Max. It's good for everyone.""I'm glad it was your shift. Or I never would have known. What made your eyes go so wide at him?""It's just- I was used to seeing you, I used to see everyone as you. if they had blond hair, I thought- Max. Chocolate brown eyes, I thought- Max. Every thing reminded me of you. But I had never seen anything like him. He looked kinda like me, and had your exact color eyes. It made me think of what could have been if you didn't leave. I really want to know Max- did you know about the locket before?"I smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"Were you gonna tell me?"

"I figured you would tell me on your own. Eventually." He smiled.

"I was gonna tell you that day, Max. that day."

I leaned against him. "I'm sorry. I would have made the notes clearer if I would've known you wouldn't figure it out."

"I know, Maxie. I know."

"I really do love you, Fang. I honestly do."

"I love you, too, Maxie." I sighed contentedly.

"You know- if it was anyone but you calling me that, I would kick their butts."

"I know. Do you know why they picked me? Not Iggy or cross-breeding or something?

"They knew I would only say yes to you."

He pulled me in tighter.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Yes Sweetie?" I asked at the same time as Fang affectionately asked. "Yeah?"

"I like my Aunties and Uncles! I neva eva wanna leave!"

I Smiled. "We wont, sweetie. We'll stay here." cheers came from around the room. Even from Iggy. It was then I noticed that Nudge and Iggy were standing closer than usual. And it looked like it was just natural. Hmmmm.

**Angel's POV!**

The whole room had happy thoughts. _Nudge and Iggy are standing closer than usual. And it looks like it is just natural. Hmmmm._ Max thought. This made me wonder.

_This is so awesome. Like- Max is here. And so is Fang Jr.! I'm so happy! I wonder what Iggy thinks? You know- I never noticed before. Iggy's pretty c-u-t-e cute! I did not just think that._ Can you guess who that was? Yup- Nudge. So she likes Iggy, but does Iggy like her?

_I missed Max so much! I bet that's what it would be like to lose a sister. And now I have a nephew! Yay! I wonder what he would look like through my own eyes not just one of Angel's pictures. I also wonder what Nudge would look like. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_ Wow. Iggy sounds like Nudge in his head. BUT HE LIKES HER SO WHATEVER!

"So how was the school? Just peachy I'm guessing." Iggy asked.

Max Rolled her eyes. "I'm Rolling my eyes, Ig." Suddenly, Max got a huge grin over her face and put her mind blocks up. "Hey Ig? You ever heard the saying, 'You want me to kiss it and make it feel better?'" she asked walking towards him.

"yeah…" _If she kisses me I will be very freaked out. And dead from Fang._

"Close your eyes." He very hesitantly did so.

_If she kisses him, I'm going to KILL Iggy. _Fang thought.

Max went up to him and kissed his eyes.

"Now open your eyes." He did.

"_I CAN SEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _He screamed.

Max smiled triumphantly.

Iggy looked at Nudge, then ran up to Max & picked her up. He swung Max around saying, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Max laughed.

"Put me down!" he did. I projected into her head, _Did you see who he looked at first?_

She looked at me, smiled, and nodded. "Fang, can I talk to you a minute?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Jr., be good, we'll be back in a sec.""Ok mommy! Bye Daddy!!"

"bye Bye."

They left the room.

**Max's POV**

Me and Fang walked out of the room. He put his arm around me & pulled me to him. We walked down to the flock's room.

"I love you Fang," I said.

"I love you too, Max." He said, then kissed me. I kissed him back. His tongue kneaded my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly.

When we pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily. I smiled. "You know- I meant to talk to you about something, but that was awesome." Fang laughed.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked breathlessly.

"While I was gone, did anything happen with Nudge and Iggy?" He looked confused.

"No, why?"

"Well, the School gave me more power then healing with a kiss. I can also sense relationships. And right now, they're in the stage where they love each other and just don't know it yet" His eyes widened.

"No way" I nodded. "we have to get them together. We got our happy ending, why not them?"

I smiled. "I agree." I leant up and kissed him again. Five minutes later, we were in a heated make-out session. We eventually broke apart, gasping for air. Fang grinned.

"We should get back to our son. God, that feels good to say." I smiled.

"I know."

We walked back upstairs and into my room. Everyone was still crowded around him. He was smiling and giggling. He was so cute. I looked at Angel. _Hows about we play Truth or Dare?_

She smiled widely. "Hey guys? You wanna play Truth or Dare?"

There were answers from "Sure" to Fang's "No way in Hell." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Fine."

**Fang's POV!**

Angel smiled. "Hey guys? You wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure!" Nudge AND Max said enthusiastically.

"Sure" Gazzy stated.

"Whatever" Iggy said.

"No way in Hell." I told them. Max turned to me and gave me the freaking _puppy-dog _eyes. Here's some math for you.

Max+ Puppy-dog eyes= A Fang that can't resist her.

I sighed. "Fine" Max smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Thanks!" she said. We sat in a circle. "Angel, because it was your idea, you can go first."

"Umm. Let me think. Nudge! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Umm. Who would you rather kiss, Fang, Iggy, or Gazzy?"

"Uh. Iggy I guess." she looked down, blushing. Oh. So this is what truth or dare was about.

"Fang, truth or dare?" damn. Why couldn't they forget about me?

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear that shirt of Iggy's that's pink and says 'don't laugh. This is your girlfriend's shirt,' but cross out 'your girl friend's' and put 'her' with an arrow pointing to the left, with Max standing there, and wear it ALL day tomorrow, with Max to your left!"

"Kay… Iggy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Come here." I dragged him into the hall and said lowly, "I dare you to go in there, walk up to Nudge and kiss her. On the lips. And you can't stop until she responds."

Iggy gulped.

**Iggy's POV!**

"I dare you to go in there, walk up to Nudge and kiss her. On the lips. And you can't stop until she responds." he told me.

I gulped.

What if she pushes me away? Oh god! Why did he have to do this.

I walked back into the room. I remembered where Nudge sat. and I could hear her heart beat distinctly. Super-hearing comes in handy when trying to figure out who's who.

I walked in front of her, sat down and leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. At first she was frozen in shock, then she started kissing back. I found myself loving feeling her lips against mine. My arm wound around her waist and hers slithered up my chest to my neck.

**Max's POV**

When Iggy came back in, I arched an eyebrow at Fang.

He smiled, mouthed 'watch' and sat down beside me. As I watched, Iggy kissed Nudge square on the lips. She was shocked at first, then started to react. As the kiss intensified, I got the flock out of the room so they could have some alone time. When we got out we headed down to the flock's room.

Once there, Angel started again. "Max, Truth or dare?"

"Ugh. Dare."

"I dare you to…change Fang Junior's name. It would get to complicated with Fang here, too."

"I was going to anyway. What do you think, Fang?"

He smiled. "Nick?" I smiled, too.

"Nick." I agreed.

Nick smiled. "I like it!"

"Come here, sweetie."

He got up and came towards me. I sat him in my lap and held him close. Fang scooted closer, wanting to be with his son.

I leaned my head against Fang's chest, sighing contently.

This was pure bliss. I loved feeling safe in his arms. I was completely and totally content.

**Ok I really need a plot twist and I have no clue what it should be!**

**Help please!**

**I would love any suggestions and will probably use a bunch of them, if not in this story, in one of my other ones. **

**Reviews are loved and Flames are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Tic-Tak! And 123-Cat-Cat-321 ---his hair is blond because they are in disguise. They didn't know the School was no longer after them. Remember- Angel's hair is black now. **

**FreeSpirit329----no offence or anything, but Max has already had Fang's kid, so why would that change much? PLEASE don't take offence. **

**123-Cat-Cat-321--------I love the ideas! (both of them)**

**Randomitis Sufferer------Great idea!!**

**Amy----thanks. Criticism makes good writers. **

**Ok! So this chapter is brought to you by:**

**123-Cat-Cat-321 **

**~and~**

**Randomitis Sufferer**

**Max's POV**

"Fang. Truth or dare?" I asked, knowing he would pick dare.

"Dare." HA!

"Dye your hair back to black. Please."

Fang smiled. "Why? You don't like blondes?"

"I prefer darker colors."

"We'll have to go shopping, you know. For you, Nick, and the hair dye."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll deal." I said.

"Yay!" Angel yelled.

**~Nudge's POV**

The kiss with Iggy had turned into a major make-out session. His shirt was on the floor already. I was on my back, him hovering over me. I really do love him.

Iggy's hands went to the hem of my shirt, roaming over my flat stomach. He broke away. "Ummm…we need to stop. We can't go that far." he murmured.

"You're right," I sighed. I kissed him lightly on the lips. He got up and got his shirt.

"Nudge?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful." I blushed.

"And I'm yours."

He grinned really wide. "Hell yeah you are! I love you."

"Love you, too." we kissed again. "We should get back to the others."

"Yeah, we should."

We walked down to the flock's room. Fang Jr. was on Max's lap, with Fang beside her.

"It's Nick now," Angel said.

"Huh?"

"Fang Jr. He's Nick now."

"oh! Cool! Cause that was like Fang's fake name back in Virginia! And it will be like a lot less confusing! I lo-" I was cut off by Iggy's lips. I blushed.

"Babe- breathe." he murmured.

"Sorry."

**~Next day. Max's POV!~**

I was entering a mall. A _mall_. I was going _crazy._

I HATE malls. Malls mean shopping. Shopping means hyper Nudge and Angel. Hyper Nudge and Angel mean a scared to death Maximum Ride.

We all went into American Eagle. Greaaatt.

Nudge and Angel made me get really tight tops and dangerously short shorts. Finally, after about an hour, we were ready to check out. We went up to the register and put everything down. The guy gave me a once over- twice- three times.

"You want to hang out after my shift?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend, now back the hell off and ring up our stuff."

"So ditch the guy. You can come with me."

"Fang? A little help here?" I called, "Feel free to bring Nick."

"Fang? What kind of name is that?"

"The Kind you get when you can take down 15 grown men at the age of 7."

The guy snorted. "Yeah right."

Fang wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, too low for the guy to hear, "I remember that day. They had knocked you out with meds and were trying to get me down." Nick was in his other arm.

"Actually, I bet my son here could take you down single-handedly and he's three." I said.

"Yeah. Ok lady. And maybe Santa Claus exists, too."

"Show him, Nick." Fang said. Nick jumped out of his arm and pounced on the guy. He was flat on his face in 3 seconds, my little 3-year-old standing above him.

"Woah!" he yelled,

"Keep away from my mommy, bastard!" **(A/N: quote from 123-Cat-Cat-321)**

I laughed, though I was wondering where he heard it.

"When you were cursing the Whitecoats in you're head, Mommy." Nick said, wrapping his arms around my leg. Figures.

The guy hurried to check out our things. We paid then left. Me, Fang, and Nick met up with Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy, then, finally, walked out of the store.

"Nick!" a voice came from behind us. Oh. No. "Oh my god, Nick! I missed you! Where'd you go? Baby, what happened? Why is your hair different?"

She. Did. NOT. Just. Call. Him. Baby. No. way. In. HELL!

My hand clenched in to fists. Fang placed a hand on my lower back and I calmed down a bit.

We turned around and I managed a fake smile at Lissa.

"Hey Lissa! We've been here and there. Jeff died it in Nick's sleep."

"Did I ask you?" she shot. I glanced at Fang and he shook his head slightly. He doesn't want to talk to her.

"Well, Lissa, you're stuck with my voice, F-Nick lost his voice."

"Oh! Poor Nick baby!" my fists clenched again. I shifted Nick on my hip. "Oh! Who's this?" she asked.

"Turns out Nick had a baby cousin. Poor baby's parents died. " I lied smoothly.

"Oh! What's his name?"

"Ni-- Nate."

"Oh! Okay. Can he talk?"

"Very well, actually. He doesn't like strangers."

"Oh!" If she says 'oh' one more time, I'm going to snap her neck.

"Well, we have to go, Lissa. It was nice seeing you." Lies, lies, lies.

"Oh!" Grrrrrrr. "then I'll see you later, hopefully! If you're ever back in Virginia, give me a call! Bye Nick!"

"Bye Lissa." I managed out.

We turned and headed the other way.

"Calm down, Max. Calm. We won't see her again. Let's just go get the dye and head back out." Fang soothed. I nodded. We headed into some store and got to the hair dye section.

"Max? can I dye my hair back? I don't like having black hair very much." Angel asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Go ahead and get some dye."

"Thanks!"

Me and Fang went to the cash register. The lady batted her eyes at Fang.

"Hey, you want to go get a bite to eat later?" she asked.

"No. Now hurry up and ring me, my girlfriend, and my son up."

"A little young to have a son doncha think?"

"Nope. Not to young at all. Now hurry the hell up."

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's not good roll-model behavior."

"We've been through things you only see in movies. We've seen things that haunt your nightmares. Now hurry the hell up before I do something I'll regret." her eyes widened and she hurried. Haha. Serves her right. We left quickly and went back to the hotel.

We got the hair dying thing done then just hung out. It was getting pretty late.

"ok guys. I'm going back to my suite since there aren't enough beds. Nick, you coming or staying?"

"Stay pwease." I nodded, grabbed my bags and headed out.

"Guys I'm going with Max I gotta talk to her." I smiled and waited for him. He came out and slipped an arm around my waist. We walked back to my room and he closed the door behind us. He pulled me into a kiss and I kissed him back. We ended up with me flat on my back on the bed. His shirt was somewhere to one of the sides. My hands traced his abs then found their way back up to his perfectly black hair.

He broke off. "Ok. I love you, but I don't want to go to far yet." I smiled.

"Me either." He rolled over to the side and pulled the locket out. He took it off.

"Here. Take it." I smiled, took it, and put it on.

"thank you." I murmured. He smiled. My mind wondered back to earlier today.

**I'm wicked STUCK!**

**I need ideas please!!!!**

**Thanks reviewers! **

**I will take any suggestions!**

**As always, flames are welcome and reviews are loved!**

**~Raine~**


End file.
